


His Silent Love

by Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult!Rin - Freeform, F/M, still really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi/pseuds/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi
Summary: Will she be his?





	

She was beautiful, Dark brown eyes always sparkling, that smile never leaving her face.

She was beautiful. He could never tell her so. He could never speak past the lump in his throat, Dear Kami he tried. But he never could. He probably never would. And some day she would leave. Leave him.

He did not want her to, and it hurt to admit, that he, lord of the west, found it out of his power keep her, a mere human, by his side.

As he thought this, a cheerful hand laid itself on his forearm, he looked at her, silently questioning the touch, but only received her smile in return.

After a couple minutes of companionable silence she whispered “I love you too.”


End file.
